


After Our Run

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Turk Testing Series [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Reno soon found himself looking forward to after their run.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reno
Series: Turk Testing Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154
Kudos: 12





	After Our Run

The first time Reno trained with a SOLDIER it had been with Zack Fair. He had heard of the guy and his hard working nature and his desperation to become a 1st class. He was determined to become a hero. Tseng had introduced them and at first Reno wasnt too fond of the black haired man who seemed to bounce off the walls. The dark haired man was nothing but a ball of energy, positive energy mind you, he reminded Reno of a small pup that couldn't wait to please and play with anyone. But that also served him well during the days the Mako would become a little too much for his body to handle. Zack would be there to talk him through those moments, to tell him that it would pass. At first Reno hadnt seen or felt much change in himself with the Mako that now ran through his blood. That is, unless right now, at this moment, the redhead stood there in shock as he stared at the nameless SOLDIER he had just kicked into the far wall of the training room. 

He could hear Zack laughing, and some of the scientists talking amongst themselves over god knows what, he was only snapped out of his thoughts when the said SOLDIER got up to his feet, sword in hand and charged at him again. Swinging the training blade down hoping to either kill him, or slice off a arm. Reno quickly jumped back, watching as the blade embedded itself into the metal ground. Perfect, the redhead grinned as he lunged forward, swinging his own weapon upward and not even once flinching at the sound of the metal rod hitting the underside of the man's jaw. He was pretty sure that jaw was broken now, but it wasn't Reno's problem as he watched the other collapse. 

"Oh shit- Reno, too rough man!" Zack called as he pressed his ShinRa ID card to the small panel by the door, watching as they opened with a hiss. He trotted over to the redhead who was simply staring down at the unconscious man. With Zack followed several medical staff to check over the other. "Ouch, yeah, he's definitely gonna need some time off to fix that." Had Reno fought this guy a month ago, he would have lost the fight when the SOLDIER practically threw him across the room. Even from here Zack could see the small dent in the metal wall where Reno's back met it. He had also gotten a pretty bad shock from lighting Materia but the redhead hadnt gone down. "But hey this is what the training is for, to teach ya how to reel in that new found strength." The man watched Reno make a small face at that, he took the title 'fastest Turk' with pride, 'Steongest Turk' was Rude's thing. "Oh come on dont worry, this was just luck. I doubt you'll be able to really hury anyone else. That and the jaw bone is one of weaker bones in the body."

"If you say so," Reno knew was true, but he wasnt feeling up to much conversation at the moment. Reno soon found himself being lead out of the training room and back into the examination room, he always hated being in here for most of the day everyday. He sat on the cold, hard examination table, he sat patiently as the men poked and prodded at him, asking how he felt, he had been feeling after every new dose of the Mako injections. God Reno hated having to do this after every single sparring match, not only did he find it a waste of time, he simply hated how these lab coated idiots would speak about him as if he wasnt wven in the room. Not to mention he was never referred to as a person or by his name, he was simply designated as Test Subject T-4 or as they have taken to call him 'The Survivor'. He honestly wasnt sure which was worse, the livestock title or the title that implied that out of the six Turks that wer picked and forced into this project, he was the only one remaining now and showing far more promised then he liked. "Are we done yet? Despite what you all think, I still got shit I need to do, I am still a Turk after all." The redhead hissed, reaching up and yanking off the odd adhesive patches they placed on him to take readings of his biometrics. He wasted no time in yanking his white colored dress shirt, and snatching his suit jacket from the chair next to the examination table before storming out of the labs, Zack hot on his heels as he followed him out. 

"Youch, kitty has claws it seems," the black haired man said, earning a sharp glare from the turk. "Easy! Easy it was a joke...man your strung up tight. Did the injections feel worse this time? Did ya wanna go for a run to burn off some of the energy?" Zack knew that with the Mako injections came times where one would become restless and if not used to it or given proper time out on the field to work that energy off, it would leave even the most composed SOLDIER agitated, he couldnt imagine how it felt for a untrained Turk. He watched as Reno sighed, running a hand down his face and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Shit...sorry I just..." he trailed off, thinking on Zacks offer. "As long as no one else is gonna bother us, I could go for a run." He could tell with the way Zack perked up that he was pleased with the response. He soon found his his arm grabbed in a gentle but firm hold before being dragged down the hallway and into the elevator. "59th floor, Zack I ain't running in a suit. I got spare clothes in the office." At that the man stared at his redheaded friend like he grew a second head. 

"Hold on, you wont run in a suit but you'll fight in one?? In what world does that make sense?"

"Because thats dress code for my job, Zackary," he heard the said man whine at the use of his full name. "But I wont willing run or work out in a suit and dress shoes. Shit is annoying." He huffed out, watching as the numbers above the elevator doors increased. As they waited the man had to wonder, when would this project stop? They said they wanted to see if they could enhance Turks to better complete their shady missions and to better protect the President and his son. Which he was proof that they technically could, so why would these tests need to keep going? Was there more to this entire thing that they werent tell him or Tseng? The man was startled out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he was most with Mako Green eyes full of concern. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fine." A lie, really. He wasnt fine, he was...okay. not fine, but not great. He was okay, and it seemed as if Zack took notice if the sympathetic smile was anything to go by. 

"Ha, you don't look it. Try to take it easy."

"I will. Dont worry about me SOLDIER boy."

"Hey, Reno? Reno-" the man said moving to stand in front of him, he was no gripping both of his shoulders and looking serious. "I mean it. Try to take it easy when you can okay? This shit is no joke, I'm your friend and I worry for you."

That was....touching. the redhead would be lying if he said that the man in front of him wasn't attractive. It didnt help he had a heart of freaking gold either. When he said he cared, he meant that, he meant it deeply and seriously. Once Zack cared for someone, that was it, that person would forever be stuck with Zack in their lives. Reno didnt think he would end up as one of those people, just because Tseng was close to the SOLDIER didnt mean that Reno or any of the other Turks would be. That turned out to be far from the truth, Zack loved to make friends and wormed his way into their hearts and took to the other Turks quickly. He had been no exception. He supposed it didnt help that Zack was often times the one to help him during these tests. Reno was once again pulled from his thoughts when he felt Zack press their foreheads together, something Zack had never done with him. He felt his face heat up at the action and his body tense up. A natural reaction for a Turk, or anyone that worked for ShinRa really. 

"Reno," 

"I-im...okay." Reno wanted to kick himself for stuttering, but thankfully Zack didnt tease or make comment on it. Instead he felt those hand move from his shoulders, down his arms and come to a stop at his wrists. The man seemed to hesitate, waiting to see if he would be stopped, when Zack got no sign of resistance he moved his hands to hold the smaller and more slim hands in his own gloved ones. "What are you doing? What are you trying to achieve here? Cuz if it's a joke I ain't laughing." Reno managed to hiss out, though to Zack's credit he only laughed, further pressing their foreheads and noses together gently. It was like a nuzzle or bunny kiss at this point. Truth be told, Reno shouldn't be allowing this to happen, being given that as a Turk his job rarely left time for lovers and that could be said as well for Zack's job as a SOLDIER. Both of their professions required them to risk their lives constantly and often times sent all over the place for missions. 

_He really shouldn't let this happen._

But Reno couldn't bring himself to stop the man either. So, he wouldn't, as selfish as he felt like he was being, he wouldn't stop the SOLDIER. He allowed the other to continue the soft nuzzling and bunny kisses that honestly made his legs feel like jelly. When had he decided to lean all of his weight against Zack's chest he wasnt sure, when had the said man wrapped his arms around his waist to support his waist he wasn't sure either. But he sure as well wasnt complaining. Especially when those soft nuzzle and bunny kisses soon turned to soft pecks and lingering kisses. 

"I hate you," Reno finally stated, though it was clear that he didnt mean that and very clear by Zack's laugh that he hadnt taken it to heart. "I hate you and hope you get hit by a train, you shitbird."

There was a snort of laughter from the larger male.

"Shitbird? Oh my god you are such a Slum rat."

"Country bumpkin."

The two couldnt help the laughter that escaped them after that, simply enjoying the moment of normality between them. The ding of the elevator arriving at the 59th floor is what alerted the two back into the world around them. But Reno found himself hesitating on actually pulling away, so when he felt Zack begin to, he instantly clung to the man's dark colored shirt. It was...embarrassing to say the least, he hadn't meant for that to happen but it did. He was about to explain himself, make up an excuse, but he found himself unable to due to the man giving him a peck on the lips. 

"Its okay, we'll have more time after our run." 

Reno blinked, nodding wordlessly as the man lead them out of the elevator and down the hallway to the Turk offices. His hand still held in Zack's as they walked. Reno found himself quite excited for their run to be over.


End file.
